


Minä sinua tai oikeastaan en mutta

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, fallosannos, koska ei siitä muuta saa, tää on Potter-versio ekasta Eating Out -leffasta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yksi on ihastunut toiseen, toinen kolmanteen, mutta oikeastaan ei kuitenkaan, ja jos tätä nyt katsottaisiin näkevin silmin, olisi ihan selvää, että lopun olisi pitänyt olla alku ja alun olematon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minä sinua tai oikeastaan en mutta

Hermione tykkäsi rajuista otteista ja Ron oli joutunut oppimaan tämän kantapään kautta. Koska Ron itse ei ollut kovin suuri kovien otteiden harrastaja, joutui hän harjoittelemaan peilin edessä sanoja, joilla voisi vietellä Hermionen ja vihdoin päästä sänkyyn tämän kanssa, koska oli hän kuitenkin pitänyt tästä ties kuinka kauan. He olivat olleet ystäviä monia vuosia ja oli mennyt viimeiselle vuodelle, kun Voldemort oli viimein kukistettu ja he olivat palanneet kouluun, että he olivat saaneet myönnettyä toisilleen, että kyllä heidän välillään jotain oli.

He olivat edenneet hitaasti, alkaneet rauhassa tutustua toisiinsa, mutta aika pian Hermione oli kertonut Ronille, millaisista otteista tykkäsi, ja saanut tämän päättämään, että vaikka itse pitikin hellemmistä otteista, yrittäisi tämä ainakin olla Hermionelle mieliksi. Lopulta saapui päivä, jolloin Hermione pisti roolileikit pystyyn.

He olivat etsineet aution luokkahuoneen keskellä yötä ja Hermione oli pukeutunut kouluvaatteisiinsa. Ron seisoi luokan edessä ja katsoi Hermionea tiukasti. ”Neiti Granger, olen korjannut koettasi tänään ja olen järkyttynyt siitä, miten huonosti olet oppinut nämä asiat. Minusta sinun tulee saada opetus tästä. Olen pettynyt siihen, miten huonosti olet viime aikoina menestynyt koulussa ja asiaan on saatava muutos.”

Hermione vinkaisi. ”Mutta professori, minä teen _mitä tahansa_ , että pääsen läpi tästä kokeesta.”

”Neiti Granger, kannattaa varoa mitä sanoo”, Ron sanoi matalalla äänellä. ”Joku saattaisi saada vääriä ajatuksia tuollaisesta.”

Hermione hymyili viettelevästi. ”Ehkä minä tarkoitan jokaista sanaani.”

Ron nosti kulmakarvaansa. ”Jos todella tarkoitat tuota, niin minulla on täällä kaavussani sauva, joka kaipaisi taitavaa kättä avukseen.”

Hermione inahti kevyesti. ”Mutta professori! Minä olen vielä alaikäinen, emmehän me mitään sellaista voi tehdä.”

”Granger, sinä sanoit että mitä tahansa. Tämä on mitä tahansa. Haluatko sinä päästä läpi tästä kokeesta vai et?”

Hermione huokaisi, sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ennen kuin avasi ne uudelleen ja nousi ylös. ”Hyvä on professori. Sanoin mitä tahansa ja sanoin että tarkoitan sitä.” Hän käveli luokan eteen ja puri alahuultaan katsoen Ronia suoraan silmiin. ”Minä olen – minä olen aika kokematon tällaisissa asioissa. Teidän täytyy opastaa minua tässä.”

”Sinun ei välttämättä tarvitse tehdä muuta kuin ottaa se suuhun, minä voin kyllä nussia suutasi ihan hyvin. Rajusti”, Ron vastasi. Hänen teki melkein pahaa sanoa niin, mutta hän oli harjoitellut lausetta peilin edessä sen jälkeen, kun Hermione oli sanonut mitä hän halusi.

”Ettekö te – ettekö te sanonut, että halusitte auttavaa kättä?”

”Saatoin sanoakin, mutta ainahan on parempi jo saa jotain enemmän ja jotain parempaa”, Ron sanoi ja tuijotti Hermionea. ”Käy polvillesi.” Hän epäili, että hänen äänensä tärisi vähän.

Hermione totteli, ja tuijotti eteensä. Ronin elin olisi suurin piirtein hänen naamansa kohdilla, hän ajatteli, ja katsahti ylös, kuin hoputtaakseen nuorta miestä avaamaan housunsa jo. Ron veti kaavun pois tieltä ja hetken epäröinnin kuluttua laski housunsa alas. Hermione tuijotti penistä ja katsoi sitten ylös.

”Sinä et ole edes kovana.”

”Eiköhän se ole sinun tehtäväsi saattaa minut siihen tilaan, neiti Granger”, Ron totesi, yrittäen pysytellä roolissaan.

Hermione pudisti päätään. ”Miten minä voin alkaa tähän kanssasi, jos et edes kiihotu tästä? Sinun pitäisi olla tosissaan ja ottaa minut tosissaan, mutta ei sinua taida edes kiinnostaa.” Hän nousi ylös ja puhdisti kaapuaan jalkojensa kohdalta. ”Minusta tuntuu, että tämä oli tässä. Meidän on turha enää edes yrittää. Sinä et pysty antamaan minulle sitä mitä haluan.”

Ron tuijotti Hermionea hämillään. ”Mutta me etenimme hitaasti, miksei tätäkin voi ottaa rauhassa? Etkö voisi antaa minun yrittää vielä?”

”Ron. On selvää, että tulemme paremmin toimeen ystävinä. Minä todella uskon, ettei meidän välillämme tule seksi toimimaan. On vain parempi meille kummallekin, että jätämme tämän tähän emmekä edes etene tämän enempää. Minä en voi olla sitä mitä sinä haluat, ja sinä et voi antaa minulle sitä mitä minä haluan”, Hermione vastasi ja kääntyi ovelle päin. ”Minä menen nyt. Nähdään aamulla.”

Ron tuijotti Hermionen perään, kun tämä jätti huoneen. Hän tuijotti ovea jonkun aikaa ennen kuin hän huokaisi ja veti housunsa ylös. ”Jumalauta”, hän mutisi ennen kuin lähti kohti rohkelikkotornia.

**

Pansy ja Neville kävelivät Tylypahkan pihalla. Neville vaikutti jonkun verran hermostuneelta mutta samalla innostuneelta.

Oli mennyt jonkin aikaa ennen kuin he olivat tutustuneet toisiinsa paremmin, saati että ihmiset olivat antaneet Pansylle anteeksi sen, miten tämä oli käyttäytynyt sinä yönä, kun Harry oli viimein kukistanut Voldemortin. Mutta Neville oli uhkunut anteeksiantoa ja Harryn esimerkistä hänkin oli tutustunut Pansyyn, joka vaikutti pitävän kauniista miehistä. Komeista miehistä. Joka tapauksessa he olivat tutustuneet, ja nyt he seurustelivat. Viimein.

”Minusta on niin kaunista kävellä täällä öisin! Tähdetkin loistavat taivaalla ja valaisevat maata niin kauniisti”, Neville sanoi Pansylle ja otti tätä kädestä. ”Katso! Tuollakin nuo kasvit kukkivat. Ne ovat yökukkia ja niiden kukinnot aukeavat vain öisin.”

Pansy hymyili ja pysäytti Nevillen. Hän katsoi tätä silmiin hetken aikaa ennen kuin nojautui eteenpäin suutelemaan tätä. He suutelivat jonkun aikaa, ennen kuin Neville vetäytyi suudelmasta ja kääntyi katsomaan kukkia. ”Ne ovat niin kauniita”, hän mutisi uneksuvasti.

Pansy nyökkäsi. ”Ovat. Melkein yhtä kauniita kuin me”, hän sanoi hymyillen. ”Huomenna on muuten juhlat. Kai sinäkin tulet, etten joudu olemaan yksin siellä?”

Neville naurahti. ”Miten minä voisin jättää tulematta kun koko koulun kaunein nainen on siellä?” hän kysyi katsoen Pansya silmiin. ”Tuon sinulle kimpun kukkiakin.”

Pansy näytti ilahtuneelta ja veti Nevillen uuteen suudelmaan.

**

”Ron, rauhoitu”, Harry sanoi parhaalle ystävälleen tämän rynnätessä heidän huoneeseensa. Muut eivät vielä olleet tulleet yöpuulle, mistä Harry oli ollut heti kiitollinen nähdessään, millaisessa tilassa hänen ystävänsä oli. ”Mikä on?”

”Hermione jätti minut!” Ron tiuskaisi. ”Minä en kuulemma kykene antamaan hänelle sitä, mitä hän haluaa. Ikään kuin en olisi kyennyt yrittämään edes, hänen mielikseen.”

Harry nielaisi. Hänen teki mieli kertoa Ronille, että Hermionesta oli tullut... hieman avomielisempi seksin suhteen, mutta olisi parempi antaa tämän kuitenkin pysyä ystävinä naisen kanssa. Olihan helpompaa, että parhaat ystävät tulivat toimeen keskenäänkin.

”Tiedätkö, minä luulen, että tekee ihan hyvää vain sinullekin huomenna tulla niihin juhliin. Ties vaikka törmäisit johonkuhun uuteen. Johonkuhun... samanmielisempään kuin sinä”, Harry vastasi, koska hän ei oikein tiennyt miten muutenkaan olisi lohduttanut Ronia. Tai lohduttanut ja lohduttanut. Joka tapauksessa.

Ron huokaisi syvään. ”Miten minä voin ajatella muita naisia, kun elämäni ensirakkaus – Lavenderia ei lasketa, koska no – kun elämäni ensirakkaus on juuri jättänyt minut?”

”Tiedäthän, että irtoseksi saattaisi vaikka auttaa sinua?”

”Sinä ja sinun irtoseksisi. Sinulla on niin helppoa kun olet homo. Voitte vain panna ja antaa olla.”

”Luuletko, että minä en haluaisi ihan suhdettakin?” Harry kysyi loukkaantuneena. ”Toisaalta, olet kyllä oikeassa. Irtoseksikin on ihan mukavaa, jos on varma, ettei voi saada sitä, jonka todella haluaisi.”

Ron vilkaisi Harrya. ”Vai sellaista?” hän kysyi virne huulillaan, Hermione hetkellisesti unohtuneena.

Harry hymähti. ”Älä viitsi. Huomenna juhlitaan ja etsitään irtosuhteita!”

**

Draco ja Pansy tunnettiin juhlistaan. He olivat muuttaneet yhteen melko isoon asuntoon, koska kumpikin oli halunnut päästä päättämään omasta elämästään sodan jälkeen, ja he olivat päättäneet yhdessä palata vielä viimeiseksi vuodeksi kouluun.

He olivat kutsuneet lähestulkoon kaikki lomanalkajaisjuhliinsa, ainakin kaikki oman luokka-asteensa ihmiset ja useimmat vuotta nuoremmista.

Draco oli huomannut Smithin tuijottavan itseään jo aika alussa, ja oli päättänyt, että voisi tehdä tästä ensimmäisen kohteensa näissä juhlissa. Hän raahasi tämän asunnon perukoille, heidän kodinhoitohuoneeseensa ja katsoi ahneesti, kun tämä otti paitaansa auki.

Smith oli komea, totta kai, koska ei Draco olisi ottanut muita kuin komeita miehiä uhreikseen. Hän lähestyi tätä ja veti oman paitansa auki. Kun hän yritti suudella Smithiä, tämä käänsi päätään.

Dracoa ei kuitenkaan näin helpolla saatu lopettamaan. Hän piti suutelusta ehkä enemmän kuin kaikesta muusta mihin he saattaisivat alkaa, ja yritti uudelleen. Ja uudelleen. Aina hänen huulensa löysivät Smithin posken.

”Ei suutelua. Tämä on vain... molemminpuolinen palvelus. Pidän ulkonäöstäsi, mutta en halua suudella sinua”, Smith sanoi.

Draco näytti hetken siltä kuin murjottaisi, mutta lopulta hän sulki vain hetkeksi silmänsä, ja avatessaan ne hän vetäytyi ja laittoi paitansa kiinni. ”Vai niin”, hän sanoi ja poistui huoneesta Smithin huutaessa hänen peräänsä: ”Älä viitsi!”

**

Pansy oli saanut Nevillen huoneeseensa. He istuivat hänen sängyllään ja Pansy nojautui eteenpäin suutelemaan Nevilleä. Tämä vastasi suudelmaan innokkaasti, mutta kun Pansyn käsi alkoi harhailla reideltä kohti kalleinta, Neville vetäytyi suudelmasta.

”Mikä sinun nyt tuli?” Pansy kysyi vetäen kätensä pois. ”Olemme ottaneet kaiken hitaasti, eikö sinusta meidän olisi jo aika viedä tätä eteenpäin?” hän kysyi ja katsoi Nevilleä silmiin.

”Minä en – minä en tiedä”, Neville mutisi.

Pansy huokaisi ja laski kätensä uudelleen Nevillen reidelle. Tämä puri alahuultaan muttei työntänyt kättä pois. Pansy rohkaistui uudelleen ja alkoi taas työntää kättään kohti Nevillen miehuutta.

Neville toi kätensä Pansyn kädelle ja työnsi tämän pois. ”Minä en usko, että tämä toimii.”

”Miksi ei?!” Pansy kysyi kiljahtaen. ”Sinä olet ollut ihan mukana tässä alusta alkaen. Olet suudellut minua innoissasi, olet nuollut tussuani!”

”Joo mutta... minusta tuntuu, että minä – että minä olen homo”, Neville vastasi punastuen Pansyn sanoista.

Pansyn silmät kiiluivat. ”Taasko? TAASKO?” Hän kasasi itsensä ja hymyili Nevillelle suloista hymyä. ”Miten voit tietää, jos et kokeile seksiä kanssani?”

Neville huokaisi. ”Minä en kiihotu ajatuksesta.”

”Entä jos suljet silmäsi? Minä voin ottaa sinulta suihin, eiköhän se auttaisi asiaa”, Pansy kysyi ja lähestyi Nevilleä. ”Voit vaikka ajatella jotakuta muuta.”

Päätään pudistaen Neville nielaisi ja vetäytyi taaksepäin. ”Kiitos mutta ei kiitos”, hän sanoi.

”Painu helvettiin sitten! Minä en ymmärrä miten miehet aina kääntyvät homoiksi seurusteltuaan kanssani”, Pansy mutisi.

Neville katsoi Pansya ja ojensi kättään tätä kohti. ”Mutta voisin olla paras ystäväsi.”

”Kiitos mutta ei kiitos. Minulla on jo Draco, en tarvitse toista homoa leikkimään parasta ystävääni”, Pansy vastasi ja työnsi Nevillen käden pois. ”Painu helvettiin, minä sanoin.”

Neville nielaisi, mutta nousi seisomaan ja lähti huoneesta.

**

”Miksi me edes ollaan täällä?” Ron kysyi Harrylta ja joi oluttaan.

”Koska. Koska sinä olet juuri eronnut ja tarvitset jotain muuta ajateltavaa ja koska minä saatan löytää täältä itselleni jonkun täksi yöksi ainakin”, Harry vastasi ja maisteli omaa siideriään. He olivat ainakin vielä vältelleet tuliviskiä.

”Minä olen juuri eronnut! En minä _halua_ muuta ajateltavaa juuri nyt”, Ron totesi rypistäen naamaansa.

Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Minä halusin silti tulla tarkistamaan tarjonnan.”

”Sinä olet täällä jonkun tietyn takia, sen minä tiedän”, Ron mutisi. ”Et osaa pitää itselläsi sitä, että olet ihastunut, et sitten yhtään.”

Harry löi Ronia takaraivoon. ”Ole sinä hiljaa. Itse yritit muuttaa itseäsi Hermionen takia, vaikka me molemmat tiedämme, että olet herkempi kuin mitä hän hakee.”

Ron oli vastaamaisillaan kun ovi heidän takanaan aukesi ja Neville astui huoneeseen. Hän vilkaisi tätä ja alkoi puhua: ”Paraskin puhuja. Sinä et--”

”Onpa Nevillestä tullut komea”, Harry totesi kuuntelematta Ronia. Neville kääntyi sillä hetkellä ja katsoi Harrya silmiin hienoisesti hymyillen. Harry ajatteli juuri lähteä lähestymään tätä kun ovi avautui uudelleen.

”Neville Longbottom! Ihan sama mitä sinä sanot homoudestasi, sinä olet nuollut minun tussuani ja sinä nautit siitä! Nautit!” Pansy kiljui. ”Että älä sano olevasi sataprosenttisen miehiin päin.”

Neville punastui koko ajan enemmän ja Pansy olisi varmaan jatkanut, jollei Draco olisi tullut paikalla ja tarttunut häntä hartioista. Harryn katse siirtyi Nevillestä Dracoon ja muuttui unelmoivammaksi.

Ronkin seurasi tilannetta ja kun Draco vei Pansyn huoneeseen, hän sanoi: ”Onpa Parkinsonista tullut upea.”

Harry, jonka mielikuvitus oli alkanut laukata asioista, joita voisi tehdä Dracon kanssa, pudisti päätään ja kääntyi katsomaan Ronia. ”Oletko tosissasi?”

”Olen.” Ron äännähti mietteliäänä. ”Mitenköhän voisin tutustua häneen?”

”Jos nyt menet yrittämään häntä, hän vain lyö sinua. Tai loitsii sinut. Hän tulee paljon paremmin toimeen homojen kanssa, hän taitaa olla Tylypahkan pahin homoemo”, Harry vastasi. ”Paremmin voisit tutustua häneen sillä, että esittäisit homoa. En kyllä ole varma miten sekään toimisi, mutta varmemmin hän haluaisi tutustua sinuun.”

Ron kuunteli ehkä puolella korvalla mitä Harry sanoi. ”Jos haen meille juomista ja mietin miten pääsisin tutustumaan häneen paremmin.”

Harry huokaisi ja kääntyi tuijottamaan Pansyn huoneen ovea. Ronin suunnitelma olisi tuhoon tuomittu.

**

”Mikä minussa on vikana!?” Pansy kysyi Dracolta ja hyökkäsi tämän kaulaan. ”Sinä sentään rakastat minua!”

Draco halasi Pansya ja silitteli tämän hiuksia. ”Ei sinussa ole mikään vikana, mutta sinulla on vain... tietty tyyppi, ja se tyyppi sattuu olemaan aika lailla homo. Ei millään pahalla, mutta minä vaistosin Nevillestä kyllä jo aiemmin, että ihan hetero hän ei ainakaan ole.”

”Mikset sanonut mitään?” Pansy kysyi, vetäen päätään taaksepäin katsoakseen tätä silmiin.

”Kyllähän minä sanoin. 'Kummasti tunnutte Longbottomin kanssa tuijottavan samojen perseiden perään, oletko huomannut?' Vasta eilen mietin tuota ihan ääneen kanssasi”, Draco vastasi hymyillen.

”Paska.”

Draco nauroi. ”Mutta äskeinen oli kyllä aikamoista. 'Olet nuollut minun tussuani', oikeasti, Pansy?”

Pansy löi Dracoa rintaan. ”Haista sinäkin. Mutta mitä sinä edes täällä teet, etkö sinä ollut Smithin kanssa menossa harrastamaan ties mitä?”

”Älä edes aloita. Se jätkä selkeästi haluaa vain munaa, eikä mitään muuta.”

”Ethän sinäkään etsinyt muuta!” Pansy kivahti ja liikkui taaemmas. ”Mikä meni pieleen?”

”Minä tykkään silti suudella miehiäni, ihan sama mihin olemme ajautumassa ja miten pitkäksi aikaa. Se tuntuu jotenkin... tunteettomalta ja kylmältä, jos toinen ei suostu suutelemaan. Sitä paitsi olen aika hyvä suutelija!” Draco vastasi ja risti kätensä eteensä.

”Vai niin, vai niin. Kuule, minä luulen, että me tarvitsemme alkoholia! Menen hakemaan meille tuliviskiä!”

Draco pyöritti silmiään. ”Mene ihmeessä.”

Pansy hymyili ja hyppäsi sängyltään ylös. Hän poistui huoneesta huomaamatta Harrya, joka yhä tuijotti ovelle mutta kääntyi nopeasti sen auetessa. Keittiöön päästessään hän nappasi kaksi lasia ja kaatoi ne täyteen tuliviskiä.

”Aikamoista”, Ron sanoi saaden Pansyn hätkähtämään. ”Yllätyin täydellisesti, että Neville hylkäisi sinunkaltaisesi.”

Pansy kohotti kulmiaan. ”Weasley. Yritätkö saada sääliseksiä?”

”Mitä? En tietenkään!” Ron vastasi ja mietti miten voisi pelastaa tilanteen kun Harry astui huoneeseen.

”Älä välitä Ronista, Pansy. Ron ei tietenkään yritä sinua, hänhän on homo!”

Pansy kohotti kulmiaan vielä ylemmäs. ”Mitä helvettiä sinä selität, Potter? Weasley, homo? Hänhän on kuolannut Grangerin perään siitä lähtien kun hän tajusi että tämä on nainen. Sitä paitsi – katso nyt noita vaatteita, ei mikään homo käytä tuollaisia!”

”Kyllä sinä tiedät, mistä Ron on alkujaan. Sitä paitsi hän tajusi homoutensa vasta koettaessaan päästä pukille Hermionen kanssa, totesi, ettei se olekaan hänen juttunsa”, Harry vastasi virnistäen.

”Sinäkö olet?”

Ron oli seurannut keskustelua suu auki, mutta nyt hänen oli avattava suunsa. ”Ei! Harry on vain ystäväni, en minä – hän on kuin veli minulle, en minä voisi hänen kanssaan!”

Harry nauroi, mutta lakkasi kun Draco tuli huoneeseen.

”Mitäs täällä tapahtuu? Luulin, että olisit jo takaisin että pääsisimme aloittamaan todellisen juomisen”, Draco sanoi.

Pansy hymähti. ”Luulin, että Weasley yritti iskeä minua, mutta Potter vakuuttaa, että hän onkin homo.”

”Mitä? Todellako?” Draco kysyi ja katsoi Ronia päästä varpaisiin. ”Olet kyllä, sanotaanko, kasvanut ja muuttunut aika maukkaan näköiseksi.”

Ron punastui, varmaan päästä varpaisiin. ”Vai.. niin.”

”Mietin, että kun kerran olemme haudanneet sotakirveksen, ja muutenkin. Meidän pitäisi ehkä parantaa perheidemme välistä suhdetta”, Draco sanoi ja nuolaisi huultaan. ”Lähdetkö huomenna ulos kanssani?”

Harryn suu aukesi ammolleen ja hän oli juuri sanomassa jotain kun Pansy tarttui häntä käsivarresta. ”Tule”, Pansy sanoi vetäen Harrya pois keittiöstä. Jotenkin hänen onnistui kantaa kahta mukia. ”Annetaan heidän olla rauhassa. Sinä voit juoda tuliviskit minun kanssani.”

”Mutta! He inhoavat toisiaan!” Harry inahti ja katsoi taakseen. Dracon sormet hivelivät Ronin käsivartta.

”Entä sitten? Sinäkin inhosit minua, mutta tulet nykyään juttelemaan minulle. Vaikka me nyt emme treffeille voisikaan päätyä koska olet niin homo kuin olla vain voi”, Pansy vastasi ja ojensi toista mukia Harrylle. ”Juo kanssani.”

Harry huokaisi ja otti lasin. Hän kulautti tuliviskiä alas kurkusta ja yski hetken.

**

Harry oli liian humalassa ilmiintyäkseen enää. Ron oli ilmestynyt hänen luokseen jossain kohtaa ja lupasi viedä heidät molemmat kotiin. Kotona Harry oli työntänyt Ronin pois.

”Miten sinä kehtaat? Sinä olet hetero ja nyt sinä isket MINUN Dracoani”, Harry valitti kovaan ääneen.

”Sinun Dracoasi? Malfoy ei edes huomioinut sinua”, Ron mutisi ja pyöritti silmiään. ”Sitä paitsi se olit sinä joka päätti, että olisi hyvä idea kertoa heille että olen homo. Vaikka varmaan pelastitkin mahdollisuuteni Pansyn kanssa, mistä minun täytyy kiittää sinua.”

Harry inahti ja sulki silmänsä. ”Mutta entä minun mahdollisuuteni Dracon kanssa? Hän haluaa treffeille _sinun_ kanssasi eikä se ole reilua! Ei mitenkään!”

”Entä jos en mene treffeille hänen kanssaan? En minä tiedä miksi menisin.”

Harry huokaisi. Hetken päästä hän avasi silmänsä. ”Itse asiassa! Itse asiassa sinun kannattaa mennä hänen kanssaan treffeille. Joo! Sinun pitää mennä hänen kanssaan, koska sitten sinulla on mahdollisuudet Pansyyn ja minulla Dracoon. Niin! Käyt hänen kanssaan jossain ja olet olevinasi kiinnostunut ja sitten – sitten kun hän alkaa ehdotella jotain, sanotkin, että epäilet sittenkin olevasi hetero!”

”Miten tämä auttaa minua saamaan Parkinsonia tai sinua saamaan Malfoyta? Harry, sinä olet ihan kännissä”, Ron kysyi ja tuijotti Harrya pitkään.

”Ei mutta! Pääset lähemmäs Pansya olemalla Dracon kanssa ja hän varmasti tykkää kun kerrankin käy toisinpäin kuin yleensä. Ja voit paljastaa olevasi hetero vaikkapa täällä jollain illallisella! Niin! Ja sitten minä voin lohduttaa Dracoa!” Harry oli melko innoissaan suunnitelmastaan. ”Niin. Menet huomenna treffeille Dracon kanssa!”

Ron puri huultaan. Hän ei ollut ollenkaan varma siitä, että Harryn suunnitelma toimisi saatika olisi kovin hyvä. ”Entä jos en.”

”Luota minuun!”

”Sinä olet humalassa.”

”Mutta minä tunnen Pansyn paremmin kuin sinä. Hän ei ikinä suostu tutustumaan sinuun, jos paljastat heti, että tämä oli vain huijausta. Ja sitten Draco ainakin inhoaa minua.”

Ron huokaisi. ”Siitä olet ehkä oikeassa.”

”Ole kiltti? Minun takiani? Käy edes yksillä treffeillä”, Harry pyysi. Kerjäsi.

Ron huokaisi uudestaan. ”Hyvä on. Hyvä on! Mene nyt nukkumaan humalasi pois.”

Harry halasi Ronia. ”Kiitos!”

**

”En ole ihan varma, että mitä pitäisi ajatella siitä, että sinä pyysit Weasleyta ulos. Tai siis, hienoa, että yrität päästä irti aiemmista ajatuksistasi ja niin, mutta ihan totta. Weasley. Punapää. Sinä inhoat hänen koko perhettään”, Pansy valitti Dracolle. He olivat saaneet kaikki vieraat lähtemään jo ja istuivat sohvalla.

Draco naurahti. ”Mutta se ajaisi vain paremmin minua siihen tilanteeseen, etteivät kaikki inhoaisi minua. Weasley on sotasankari! Sellaisesta olisi hyötyä minulle.” Hän sulki silmänsä ja mietti Ronin vartaloa. ”Sitä paitsi ei hän ole pahemman näköinen enää. En valehdellut kun sanoin hänen kasvaneen mieheksi. Tai mitä ikinä sanoinkaan. Sitä kuitenkin tarkoitin.”

Pansy nauroi. ”Ajattelet aina valtaa ja sitä, miten parantaisit asemaasi. Rakastan sinua sen takia.”

”Niin. Mutta pakkohan minun on jo miettiä tulevaisuutta”, Draco vastasi virnistäen. ”Vaikka valmistunkin Tylypahkasta, löytyy silti ties vaikka millä mitalla niitä ihmisiä, jotka eivät tule hyväksymään minua.”

”Mikset voinut yrittää Potteria?”

”Potteria? Ei hän ole minusta kiinnostunut. Hän varmaan vain nauraisi jos hänen kauttaan yrittäisin päästä suosioon. Tai jos häntä yrittäisin ylipäätään. Hän olettaisi heti, että käytän häntä vain hyväkseni ja että jättäisin hänet heti mahdollisuuden tullen. Ei. Weasley on parempi vaihtoehto, vaikka ei ehkä pystykään tyydyttämään minua älyllisesti aivan täysin”, Draco vastasi ja huokaisi.

Pansy pyöritti silmiään ja jätti kertomatta, että oli vallan selvää, että Harry oli täysin Dracon lumoissa. ”Ihan miten vaan.”

**

Ron oli epävarma kaikesta. Itsestään, treffeistä Dracon kanssa. Miksi ihmeessä hän oli yöllä ajatellut, että pystyisi tähän? Hän oli niin hetero kuin vain saattoi olla, ei hänestä ollut lumoamaan jotain Malfoyta.

”Hyvin se menee!” Harry oli luvannut kun Ron oli hermoillut tälle ja sitten Harry oli kertonut mistä Draco pitää ennen kuin oli työntänyt Ronin ulos ovesta.

Ron oli ilmiintynyt Dracon ja Pansyn asunnon ovelle ennen kuin oli jänistänyt kokonaan.

Hän tuijotti ovea ja odotti, että siihen ilmestyisi jokin hirviö joka söisi hänet. Juuri kun hän oli keräämässä rohkeuttaan koputtaakseen ovea, se avattiin.

Pansy tuijotti Ronia hetken ennen kuin pyöritti silmiään. ”Mietin jo, että olet jänistänyt. Tule sisään, Draco odottaa sinua.”

Ron nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja astui sisään.

Dracon lanteilla oli pyyhe ja hän tuijotti ovelle yllättyneenä. ”Se olit sinä! Mietinkin, että kuka seisoisi ovemme edessä vain. Hetki pieni, käyn pukemassa ja laittamassa hiukseni.”

Pansy nauroi ja johdatti Ronin sohvalle. ”Dracolla menee varmaan puoli tuntia ennen kuin hän on valmis ja tyytyväinen lopputulokseen. Minä pidän sinulle seuraa sen aikaa”, hän sanoi työntäen Ronin istumaan sohvalle ja istui tämän viereen.

Ron nielaisi uudelleen ja sulki silmänsä. Hän pelkäsi, että pilaisi saman tien kaiken.

”Kerropa minulle. Oletko miten... uusi koko homoutesi suhteen?” Pansy kysyi nojautuen Ronin puoleen. Hän oli todella lähellä, Ron ajatteli ja avasi silmänsä.

”No... kuten Harry meni paljastamaan, minun ja Hermionen ensimmäinen kerta ei ihan onnistunut.”

”Oletko sinä vielä neitsyt!” Pansy huudahti ja vetäytyi hetkeksi taaksepäin.

Ron puri hampaansa yhteen hetkeksi. ”Olen”, hän mutisi.

”Oletko ihan varma että haluat ensimmäisen kertasi olevan Dracon kanssa?” Pansy kysyi, palaten Ronin lähietäisyyteen. Miltei liiankin lähelle. Ron nielaisi äänekkäästi ja Pansy hymyili vaarallisesti. ”Ettet ehkä haluaisi... kokeilla jotain normaalia ensin?” Pansyn sormet leikittelivät Ronin käsivarrella.

Ron sävähti kosketusta ja sulki silmänsä. ”En kyllä tiedä normaalista mitään”, hän vastasi ennen kuin avasi silmänsä uudelleen ja katsoi Pansya silmiin. ”Mutta minulla ei ole tapana pettää ihmisiä jo ennen kuin edes tunnen heitä kunnolla.”

Pansy hymyili ja alkoi hivellä Ronin käsivartta, toisen käden laskeutuessa tämän reidelle. ”Minun kanssani voisit kokea maailman ihmeet”, hän sanoin syvällä äänellä. ”Voisin näyttää sinulle, miten ihmeellisiä naiset ovat, miten ihmeellistä seksikin on.”

Ron nielaisi jälleen. Hän pudisti kuitenkin päätään.

Draco astui huoneeseen ja kohotti kulmaansa Pansylle. ”Mitä teet?”

”Kyllä sinä tiedät”, Pansy vastasi nauraen ja vetäytyi pois. ”Ei hän altistunut viehätysvoimalleni, kyllä hän taitaa sinun olla, kokonaan. Ainakin vielä”, hän sanoi, lisäten viimeiset sanat melko hiljaa.

Ron tuijotti kaksikkoa, ensin Pansya, sitten Dracoa, sitten Pansya. Draco naurahti. ”Olen pahoillani, hän on aina tuollainen ensimmäisellä kerralla. Varmistaa, että ihmiset sopivat minulle ja sitä rataa.”

”Jos minä en voi olla elämäsi rakkaus, pitää minun varmistaa, ettei kuka tahansa yritä viedä sinua minulta. Että he todella tahtovat sinut”, Pansy totesi ja hymyili.

Draco pyöritti silmiään ennen kuin pyörähti itse. ”Mitä mieltä olet?” hän kysyi, ehkä enemmän Ronilta, mutta Pansy kuitenkin vastasi: ”Näyttää oikein hyvältä.”

Ron puri huultaan mutta nyökkäsi sitten. ”Kyllä. Näytät erittäin hyvältä.”

Draco hymyili ja tuli vetämään Ronin pystyyn. ”Tule sitten, meidän pitää jo mennä.”

Ron räpäytti silmiään päätyessään melko lähelle Dracoa mutta nyökkäsi. ”Mihin olemme edes menossa?” hän kysyi tajutessaan, ettei hänellä ollut mitään aavistusta siitä mihin Draco oli häntä viemässä.

Ennen kuin Draco ehti vastata, Pansy huikkasi sohvalta: ”Ennen kuin menette, haluaisin nähdä teidän suutelevan. Kyllähän teidän pitää sitä joka tapauksessa kokeilla, että suuteleminen sopii molemmille ja molemmat pitävät siitä.”

Draco pyöritti silmiään. ”Haluat vain itsetyydytysmielikuvia”, hän mutisi mutta katsoi kuitenkin Ronia silmiin. ”No? Miten on?”

Ron tunsi poskiensa punertuvan, tunsi kasvojensa punertuvan. ”Öh. Tuota. Niin. Joo. Kai me voidaan suudella”, hän sanoi ja puri huultaan ennen kuin kosketti Dracon huulia pikaisesti omillaan.

Pansy buuasi sohvalta. ”Ihan kunnon suudelma!”

Draco hymyili ja nojautui eteenpäin. ”Antaudu tunteelle”, hän sanoi ja hänen huulensa peittivät Ronin omat. Ron jähmettyi hetkeksi ennen kuin teki mitä Draco kehotti, ja raotti huuliaan. Dracon kieli kävi miltei heti tutkimaan hänen suutaan eikä Ron voinut olla huokaisematta suudelmaan. Hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat ja hän unohti, että se oli Draco, jota hän suuteli, unohti, missä oli, unohti kaiken.

Kun Draco vetäytyi suudelmasta, Ron inahti pettyneenä ja avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Pansy hymyili, posket hieman punehtuneina. ”No. Tuo oli jo suudelma, se on totta”, hän sanoi ja huokaisi. ”Oletteko varmoja, ettette halua mennä pidemmälle tässä ja nyt? Lupaan olla hiljaa, ette edes huomaisi että olen paikalla.”

Draco puuskahti. ”Älä viitsi Pansy. Sitä paitsi meillä on jo kiire! Vanhempani odottavat!”

”Mitä? Vanhempasi? Oletko nyt ihan varma?” Ron kysyi melkein paniikissa tajutessaan mihin oli menossa. ”Ensimmäisillä treffeillä!”

”Heillä on cocktailkutsut ja jos en ilmesty sinne, isä suuttuu”, Draco vastasi ja katsoi Ronia. ”Kyllä he käyttäytyä osaavat vaikka heillä jotain perhettäsi vastaan olisikin. Varsinkin jos tulet seuralaisenani.”

Pansy nauroi Ronin ilmeelle ja Ron huokaisi. ”Hyvä on. Hyvä on, mennään sitten.”

”Hyvä. Kimppailmiinnytään, minä vien meidät paikan päälle”, Draco sanoi ja ojensi käsivarttaan Ronille.

**

Lucius tuijotti poikaansa tiukasti mutta kätteli kuitenkin Ronin.

”Miten.. mukavaa tavata poikani seuralainen”, Lucius sanoi yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä ja puristi Ronin kättä vähän turhankin tiukkaan.

Narcissa osasi näyttää iloisemmalta, mutta toisaalta ehkä hän oli harjoitellut. Hän hymyili Ronille ja kätteli tämän paljon kauniimmin. ”Tervetuloa, herra Weasley. Mukava nähdä teitä.”

Ron mutisi jotain kiitoksentapaista ja katseli lähinnä maata. Hänellä oli melko epämukavat oltavat, sen hän pystyi itselleen myöntämään.

Draco hymyili vanhemmilleen ja tarttui Ronia kädestä. ”Me lähdemmekin tästä katsomaan keitä muita olette kutsuneet tänne.” Hän veti Ronin pois vanhempiensa luota eikä hänen tarvinnut katsoa taakseen tietääkseen, että kaksikko jäi keskustelemaan heidän tulostaan.

”En vieläkään ole ihan varma, että oliko tämä hyvä ajatus”, Ron mutisi ja kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa. ”Ajattelin, että olisimme menneet johonkin ravintolaan vaikka. Tai jotain muuta. Piknikille. Ei kai vanhempia ole tarkoitus tavata ihan ensimmäisillä treffeillä.”

Draco hymyili vähän kireästi. ”Minun oli pakko tulla tänne ja olin ihan tyytyväinen, että sain seuralaisen. Sitä paitsi olen varma, että täällä on ihmisiä, joiden kanssa sinäkin tulet toimeen.”

Ron pysähtyi kauhistunnut ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei ollut edes ajatellut, että paikalla saattaisi myös olla ihmisiä joita hän tuntee, ja että joku todella saattaisi nähdä hänet Dracon kanssa. Eihän hän kuitenkaan aikonut mihinkään suhteeseen tämän kanssa alkaa.

”Älä näytä noin järkyttyneeltä”, Draco sanoi katsoen Ronia. ”Kyllä vanhempani tuntevat muitakin kuin vain entisiä kuolonsyöjiä. Yritä rauhoittua niin esittelen sinut ystävilleni.”

Ron pidätti itseään kysymästä oliko Dracolla muka muitakin ystäviä kuin Pansy ja pari luihuista, koska tiesi, että olisi vain saanut toisen sulkeutumaan tai lyömään itseään. Hän kuitenkin hengitti syvään muutaman kerran ja antoi Dracon viedä itsensä mihin halusi.

”Ellen, rakas ystävä! Haluaisin sinun tapaavan Ron Weasleyn”, Draco hihkaisi nähdessään ystävänsä. ”Ellen Roth, Ron Weasley, Ron, Ellen”, Draco esitteli ja Ron löysi itsensä kättelemästä uhkeaa punapäätä.

”Hauska tavata”, Ellen sanoi ja punasteleva Ron mutisi samat takaisin. Ellen käänsi katseensa Dracoon ja kohotti kulmiaan. ”Onko hän niitä Weasleyita, joita vannoit vihaavasi maailman tappiin asti?” hän kysyi ja Draco näytti kieltä.

”Minä olen kasvanut! En ole enää se sama nulikka kuin ennen. Sitä paitsi kaikki on muuttunut, elämämme, tilanteemme.”

”Varmasti. Muistan miten palavasti inhosit häntä. Mutta komeahan hän on kuin mikä”, Ellen totesi ja katsoi Ronia päästä varpaisiin. Ron tahtoi kadota maan alle.

Draco kohautti olkiaan. ”On hän komeampi kuin mitä hän koulussa oli.”

”Hei. Olen tässä kuitenkin, ei minusta tarvitse puhua kuin en olisi paikalla”, Ron sanoi ja katsoi Ellenistä Dracoon. ”Olet sinäkin paremman näköinen kuin koulussa.”

”Kiitos”, Draco vastasi hymyillen. ”Missä Emma on?”

”Hän on varmaan jo valmistautumassa esiintymään. Tiedäthän, etteivät vanhempasi kutsuisi meitä, ellemme viihdyttäisi koko juhlia. Emme ole tarpeeksi rikkaita ja mitä lie”, Ellen vastasi ja hymyili. ”Tai eihän heillä nyt ihan niin paljon sanottavaa enää pitäisi olla.”

”Älä.”

”En, en. Minä tiedän mitä sinä ajattelet, mutta tarkoitin lähinnä sitä, että olemme kuitenkin aika menestyneitä”, Ellen sanoi laskien kätensä Dracon käsivarrelle. ”Minun pitikin etsiä sinut ja kysyä esiintyisitkö kanssamme. Ajattelimme esittää sävellyksesi, mutta Emma ei pidä taialla pianonsoitosta, joten hän ei pysty soittamaan nelikätisesti.”

Draco nyökkäsi. ”Haluaisitte siis minun soittavan. Eiköhän se onnistu, joskin Emma varmaan lyö minua, jos osun väärille nuoteille. En ole hetkeen koskenut siihen sävellykseen.”

Ellen naurahti. ”Älä siitä huoli. Hän on vain iloinen nähdessään sinut pitkästä aikaa.”

”Sävellätkö sinä musiikkia?” Ron kysyi yllättyneenä asiasta. Hän oli hetken kuunnellut keskustelua, mutta hän oli liian yllättynyt, että olisi voinut olla sanomatta mitään.

Ellen kohotti kulmiaan. ”Miten hyvin te oikein tunnette toisenne?”

”Jos totta puhutaan, nämä ovat ensitreffimme”, Draco vastasi ja kääntyi Ronin puoleen. ”Kyllä. Olen soittanut pianoa ihan pienestä lapsesta lähtien, ja aloin säveltää omaa musiikki niihin aikoihin kun aloitimme Tylypahkassa.”

”Ja mistä te tunnette toisenne? Vaikutat meidän ikäiseltämme, mutta et kyllä ollut Tylypahkassa”, Ron jatkoi kyselyä kääntyen Ellenin puoleen.

”Minä ja siskoni olimme Beauxbatonsissa. Emme siksi olleet aivan täysin kartalla sodasta täällä tai mistään, mutta vanhempamme kävivät kyllä Tylypahkan. He lähettivät meidät muualle juurikin sodan takia ja sen takia, että uskoivat, että pitäisimme toisesta koulusta enemmän”, Ellen vastasi hymyillen. Hän kääntyi ympäri, kun Narcissa pyysi huomiota.

”Rakkaat ystävät”, Narcissa sanoi lempeä hymy kasvoillaan. ”Kiitos kaikille, että olette tulleet tänne tänään seuraksemme ja että vaikutatte löytäneen seurusteluseuraa itsellenne. Ajattelimme, että koska emme ole hetkeen tavanneet, niin voisimme pitää tällaiset kutsut. Joka tapauksessa, Rothin kaksoset ovat luvanneet esittää meille jotain rakkaan poikamme säveltämää. Olkaa hyvät, Ellen, Emma.”

Ellen naurahti ja tarttui Dracoa käsivarresta. ”Mennäänpä sitten.”

Narcissa kohotti kulmiaan, kun Dracokin tuli pianolle, mutta ei sanonut mitään, antoi tämän asettua paikalleen.

Ron käveli lähemmäs katsomaan esitystä. Hän piti katseensa lähinnä Dracossa, kun tämä ja Emma alkoivat soittaa, vaikka toisinaan hän ei voinut olla vilkaisematta Elleniä, joka lauloi sydämensä pohjasta.

Esitys oli kaunis, sen Ronkin tajusi, vaikkei klassisesta musiikista niin välittänytkään. Hän piti Ellenin äänestä, ja oli yllättynyt että neljä kättä saattoi tuottaa yhdessä tuollaista musiikkia pianolla. Musiikki oli raskasta paikoin, joskus synkeääkin, mutta kuitenkin lohdullista. Kappaleen loputtua kolme esiintyjää kumarsivat ja niiasivat ja Draco palasi Ronin luo.

”Mitä pidit?”

”Se oli kaunista.”

Draco hymyili ehkä onnellisemmin kuin kertaakaan aiemmin. ”Hyvä. Pelkäsin, ettet pitäisi siitä.”

”Ei, ei. Se oli todella upeaa. En tiennyt, että kaksi ihmistä voi soittaa pianoa noin hyvin yhteen!” Ron totesi ja hymyili Dracolle. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes esittää, että nauttisi toisen seurasta, vaikka vielä jokin aika sitten oli epäillyt sellaista mahdottomaksi.

”Kiitos”, Draco vastasi ja naurahti. ”Haluatko jäädä tänne vielä? Tärkeintä tässä oli, että näyttäydymme.”

Ron kohautti olkiaan. ”Etkö halua vielä jutella ystävillesi?”

”Kuten todettua, olemme ensitreffeillämme. Minun pitäisi ehkä osoittaa enemmän huomiota sinulle kuin muille”, Draco vastasi ja tarttui Ronin käteen tuodakseen sen huulilleen. Hän suuteli Ronin kättä kevyesti ennen kuin laski sen. ”Haluatko jäädä tänne tuijoteltavaksi?”

Ron oli punainen Dracon osoittamasta huomiosta. ”En tiedä. Voisimme ehkä jäädä?” Hän huomasi ohitseen leijuvan juomatarjottimen ja otti siitä kaksi lasia ojentaen toisen Dracolle.

”Et sitten syytä minua, jos et nauti tästä.”

**

Paria tuntia myöhemmin Ron tiesi, että alkoholi oli hieman noussut hänen päähänsä, mutta siinä vaiheessa kun Dracon vanhemmat olivat etsineet heidät uudelleen käsiinsä, hän ei ollut keksinyt muuta pakokeinoa kuin alkoholin. Keskustelu oli ollut pidättyväistä, mutta Draco ja Narcissa olivat kuitenkin onnistuneet kannattelemaan sitä ja viemään eteenpäin. Ron ei voinut kuin ihmetellä näiden diplomaattisuutta.

Ron oli myös tutustunut Emmaan hieman, ja tämä oli vaikuttanut siskoaan aremmalta. Hetki hänellä oli mennyt tajuta, että Emma ja Ellen olivat kaksoset. Kaksikko vaikutti melko läheisiltä Dracon kanssa ja Ron saattoi alkaa nähdä mitä nämä näkivät Dracossa, vaikka häntä Draco ei kiinnostanutkaan kuin enintään ystävänä.

Lopulta Draco oli kuitenkin huomannut, että Ron oli alkanut nauttia vähän liikaakin alkoholia ja oli ehdottanut, että he palaisivat vielä hänen ja Pansyn asunnolle. Ron oli nyökkäillyt innoissaan mahdollisuudesta nähdä Pansy vielä ja Draco oli ilmiinnyttänyt heidät asunnolle.

”Kas kummaa. Pansya ei näy”, Draco totesi heidän astuessaan sisään.

Ron tunsi mielialansa laskevan, mutta kun Draco ehdotti drinkkejä, hän nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. He istuivat sohvalle juomaan juomiaan.

”Oliko sinulla hauskaa?” Draco kysyi laskien vapaan kätensä Ronin reidelle. Ron tunsi jähmettyvänsä paikoilleen mutta koetti rentouttaa itseään.

”Oli”, Ron mutisi ja katsoi tiukasti eteensä.

Draco kurtisti kulmiaan ja veti kätensä pois. ”Oletko ihan varma?”

”Kyllä. Vanhempiesi kanssa oli ehkä jännittynyt tunnelma, mutta se nyt oli odotettavissakin”, Ron vastasi ja rentoutui hieman. Hän siemaisi juomaansa ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä. ”En odottanut, että sinulla olisi koulun ulkopuolisia ystäviä”, hän myönsi.

”Et tiedä minusta vielä kovin paljon, mutta kyllä me toisiimme vielä ehdimme tutustua paremmin”, Draco vastasi maistaen omaa juomaansa ennen kuin laski sen pöydälle. Hän nojautui kohti Ronia. ”Saanhan suudella sinua?”

”Minä – kai.”

Draco nyökkäsi, otti Ronin juoman tämän kädestä ja laski senkin pöydälle, ja nojautui suutelemaan tätä. Ron sulki silmänsä ja koetti ajatella suutelevansa Pansya, mutta jotenkin se ei onnistunut enää siinä vaiheessa kun ovi avautui ja Pansy astui sisään.

”Ajattelin, että olisitte olleet jo pidemmällä”, Pansy valitti ja otti viitan pois päältään. ”Mitä täällä pitää tehdä, että saa kunnollista materiaalia fantasioihinsa?”

Draco vetäytyi suudelmasta. ”Minä luulin, että olisit poissa koko yön.”

”Ja minä luulin, että sinä liikkuisit nopeammin. Olimme molemmat väärässä.”

Ron huokaisi ja avasi silmänsä. ”Hei vain.”

”Hei sinullekin. Voisitko jo alkaa antaa Dracolle enemmän, että minä saan sitä materiaalia?” Pansy kysyi ja liikkui sohvan taakse. Hän laski kätensä Ronin olkapäille. ”Voit rentoutua kun hieron sinua ja Draco voi tehdä samalla omia taikojaan.”

Draco mulkaisi Pansya närkästyneenä. ”Olen todella pahoillani tästä, Ron. En ymmärrä, mikä tuota naista vaivaa aina välillä.”

Pansy näytti kieltään ja kumartui kuiskaamaan Ronin korvaan. ”Voin kertoa sinulle mitä kaikkea tekisin itse sinulle.”

Ron henkäisi terävästi ja katsoi Dracoa. ”Älä väitä, ettet ole ikinä tehnyt mitään niin, että Pansy katselee.”

Pansy virnisti Dracolle, joka kohotti kulmiaan. ”Minä en jotenkin kuvitellut, että sinua kiinnostaisi sellainen. Saati mikään, olet erittäin kireä, kun sinuun koskeekin.”

Ron puri huultaan ja otti drinkkinsä pöydältä. Hän kulautti loput alas yhdellä huikalla. ”Eiköhän tämä tästä.”

”Kertoiko Ron sinulle, että hän on vielä neitsyt?” Pansy kysyi, kädet yhä Ronin harteilla. Ron jähmettyi uudelleen ja kääntyi tuijottamaan Pansya vihaisesti.

”Ei kertonut”, Draco totesi ja tuijotti Ronia. ”Mikset?”

”En uskonut, että sillä olisi juuri väliä! Ei minun ollut mikään tarkoitus Pansyllekaan kertoa!” Ron vastasi ja laski lasinsa takaisin pöydälle. ”Se lipsahti.”

Pansy naurahti ja nojautui taas kuiskaamaan Ronin korvaan. ”Mutta nyt sinä haluat rentoutua. Huomasin jo aiemmin tänään, että olet selkeästi kiinnostunut kyllä minustakin. Molemmista sukupuolista.” Hän nuolaisi Ronin korvaa huomaamattomasti.

Draco huokaisi. ”Oletko ihan varma, että haluat tehdä jotain hänen edessään? Ylipäätään nyt. Minun kanssani.”

”Totta kai”, Ron vastasi erittäin epävarmana.

”Osaan tehdä olosi erittäin mukavaksi”, Draco totesi ja suuteli taas Ronia. Ron sulki silmänsä ja raotti huuliaan Dracolle.

Pansy inahti ja puhalsi Ronin korvaan kevyesti. ”Tajuatko, miten seksikästä tämä on?” hän kuiskasi.

Draco alkoi suudella Ronin huulenpieltä, siirtyi vähitellen kaulalle ja alkoi availla nappeja tämän paidassa. Kohta hän laskeutui jo suudelmineen kohti Ronin napaa, ja Ron tunsi hengityksensä tihenevän.

”Mieti, miten mukavaa tämä on”, Pansy sanoi, silmät tiukasti Dracossa kiinni. ”Miten mukavaa on, kun joku huomioi sinua noin. Kun joku haluaa osoittaa niin paljon huomiotaan sinulle.”

Ron kuitenkin jähmettyi taas, kun Dracon sormet löysivät hänen housunsa ja alkoivat vetää niitä pois.

”Rentoudu”, Pansy kuiskasi. ”Se tuntuu hyvältä, kun joku taitava menee genitaalialueillesi. Nosta itseäsi sohvasta ja anna Dracon ottaa housusi alas.”

Hetken Ron hengitteli syvään, ennen kuin hän totteli Pansya ja antoi Dracon vetää housut pois. Draco hymyili Ronille, jonka silmät olivat yhä kiinni, ja jatkoi huulillaan matkaansa Ronin navalta alaspäin.

”Kohta pehmeät huulet osuvat siihen kaikkein kalleimpaan. Et varmaan tiedäkään miten hyvältä se tuntuu.”

Ron henkäisi terävästi, kun Dracon huulet löysivät hänen peniksensä pään ja avasi silmänsä. Hän tuijotti hetken yllättyneenä Dracoa ja melkein veti itseään poispäin, mutta antoi Pansyn hyssytellä itseään. Draco hymyili ja suuteli Ronin peniksen päätä, lipaisi sitä.

”Voi Merlin”, Ron huokaisi syvään ja Pansy naurahti hänen korvallaan. Pansyn kädet liikkuivat rennosti käsivarsilla ja Ron mietti, miten outo koko tilanne oli.

Draco avasi suunsa ja otti Ronin elimen suuhunsa, alkoi liikkua sitä pitkin, lipoen välillä. Ronin hengitys alkoi tihentyä ja hän sulki silmänsä uudelleen.

”Anna tunteen viedä mukanaan”, Pansy kuiskasi posket punaisina. Hän ei ollut ollenkaan ajatellut, että saisi näin paljon yhdeltä illalta.

Jonkun aikaa huoneessa kuului vain Ronin ja Pansyn huohotusta ja kosteita kosketuksia, kun Dracon pää liikkui. Lopulta Ron älähti ja Draco nieli lastin. Pansy huohotti edelleen Ronin korvaan ja Ron mietti, ettei ehkä koskaan ollut kuullut mitään niin seksikästä. Hän ei heti edes tajunnut, että Draco oli lähtenyt, ei ennen kuin tämä palasi pyyhkeen kanssa.

”Olen aina ajatellut, että pyyhe on intiimimpää kuin pelkällä loitsulla itsensä puhdistaminen”, Draco sanoi ja istui Ronin viereen ilman housuja. ”En usko, että olet vielä valmis palauttamaan minulle äskeistä toimitusta, joten vedän vain käteen tässä. Sinua ei varmaan haittaa.”

Ron nielaisi, pyyhki pyyhkeellä itsensä ja koetti vältellä Dracon katsomista. Pansylla olisi ehkä ollut teorioita tästä, mutta nainen oli itse kovin kiinnostunut Dracon kädestä ja peniksestä.

Pian Draco laukesi ja lysähti vasten sohvan selkämystä. Hetken hän hengitteli syvään ennen kuin katsoi Ronia hymyillen. ”Saanko pyyhkeen?”

Pansy mutisi jotain tyydytyksen tarpeesta ja katosi huoneeseensa kun Ron ojensi pyyhkeen Dracolle.

”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi hymyillen. Hän siisti itsensä ja katsoi sitten Ronia. ”Kiitos tästä päivästä. Tiedän, ettei se ehkä ollut sitä, mitä odotit, mutta selvisit siitä kuitenkin. Etkä välittänyt, vaikka Pansy tahtoi katsella, se on hänestä vain plussaa.”

Ron tunsi olonsa huomattavasti selvemmäksi kuin aiemmin ja mietti mitä oli edes tehnyt. ”Eipä mitään. Kiitos itsellesi. Tämä päivä oli oikein mukava.” Hän hymyili hieman. ”Minä luulen, että minun kannattaisi nyt mennä kotiin. Jos – jos keskustellaan huomenna?”

Draco nyökkäsi epävarmana ennen kuin hyppäsi pystyyn. ”Odota hetki!” hän sanoi ja hölkkäsi huoneeseensa. Ron katsoi hänen peräänsä hämillään, ja vielä hämmentyneempänä, kun hän palasi käsissään peili.

”Mikä tuo on?” Ron kysyi kun Draco ojensi peiliä hänelle.

”Lumottu peili. Minulla on sen vastakappale. Sillä saa keskusteltua toisen kanssa helposti. Otan sinuun yhteyttä ehkä huomenna. Ellet sinä minuun”, Draco vastasi ja Ron otti peilin vastaan.

Ron muisti Siriuksen peilin ja mietti, mahtoivatko peilit olla yleisiäkin Mustien suvussa. Hän ei kuitenkaan kysynyt asiasta Dracolta eikä hän vastustellut, kun tämä saattoi hänet ovelle ja suuteli häntä vielä läksiäisiksi. Oven ulkopuolelta hän ilmiintyi takaisin hänen ja Harryn asunnolle yhä vähän hämillään koko päivästä.

**

”Mielestäni te olette, saanen sanoa, erittäin seksikkäitä yhdessä”, Pansy sanoi kun tuli huoneestaan. Draco kohotti kulmiaan. ”En ole saanut näin valtaisaa orgasmia toviin. En varmaan sen jälkeen kun kerroitkin minulle olevasi homo.”

Draco naurahti. Hän katsahti ovelle, josta Ron oli vasta mennyt ulos. ”Tiedätkö, tästä saattaa vielä tulla jotain.”

”Ehkä. En tiedä. En ole ihan varma.”

”Mikset?”

Pansy pudisti päätään. ”Älä sinä siitä huoli. Eiköhän kaikki järjesty”, hän sanoi, vaikka epäilikin vähän Ronin oletettua homoutta.

**

Harry oli yhä hereillä kun Ron tuli kotiin. ”Sinäpä olit pitkään! Mitä tapahtui?”

”Me menimme Dracon vanhempien järjestämille cocktailkutsuille. En tiennyt hänen tekevän musiikkia!” Ron selitti, vähän jopa innostuneena. ”Olimme siellä muutaman tunnin. Sitten palasimme heidän asunnolleen ja Pansy tuli sinne ja se oli aika mielenkiintoista.”

”Mitä tapahtui!” Harry kysyi uudelleen.

”Draco otti minulta suihin.”

Harry tuijotti Ronia hetken hiljaa ennen kuin sanoi: ”Sinä olet hetero.”

”Pansy kuiski korvaani ja se oli jotenkin... erittäin kielletyn tuntuista”, Ron jatkoi välittämättä Harryn kommentista.

”Voi hyvä luoja sinun kanssasi! Minä luulin, että sinä olit minun ystäväni! Ja sitten sinä teet jotain tuollaista _minun_ Draconi kanssa”, Harry valitti ja tuijotti Ronia murhaavalla katseella.

”Edelleen, hän ei ole sinun Dracosi. Itsepähän halusit, että menen treffeille hänen kanssaan valloittaakseni Pansyn sydämen.”

”Ei sinun pitänyt valloittaa Dracon housuja!”

”Teknisesti ottaen hän valloitti minun housuni”, Ron totesi ja katui heti sanojaan.

”Minä en kestä sinua!” Harry ryntäsi huoneeseensa ja paiskasi oven kiinni. Ron katsoi hetken hänen peräänsä ja huokaisi sitten seuraten Harryn jälkiä.

Ron ei koputtanut oveen vaan avasi sen vain ja astui sisään. Harry istui sängyllään ja Ron meni istumaan tämän viereen. ”Kuule, olen pahoillani. Ei illan pitänyt näin mennä. En minä tarkoittanut että se menisi näin. En minä ole kiinnostunut Dracosta.”

”Tiedän, ettei se ole sinun syysi”, Harry mutisi.

”Jos se yhtään lohduttaa, niin jos olisin homo, olisin kyllä ihan rakastunut sinuun. En mihinkään Dracoon”, Ron totesi ja laski kätensä Harryn harteille.

Harry hymyili hieman.

”Minusta meidän pitäisi nyt nukkua. Jutellaan aamulla enemmän?”

”Okei”, Harry vastasi nyökäten ennen kuin kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Voisimme muuten huomenna järjestää illallisen. Tiedätkö, sinä, minä, Draco ja Pansy. Ehkä selvittää tämän asian jo.”

Ron nyökkäsi. ”Katsotaan sitäkin aamulla”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Nuku nyt.”

**

”Ron? Oletko siellä?”

Ron mutisi haluavansa nukkua vielä, mutta ääni ei vaiennut.

”Halusin vain varmistaa, että kaikki on hyvin”, ääni jatkoi.

Ron avasi silmänsä ja mietti mistä ääni kuului, koska se ei todellakaan ollut Harryn ääni. Eikä tullut huoneen ulkopuolelta. Hetken mietinnän jälkeen hän muisti peilin ja kaivoi sen esiin.

”Ai, olet hereillä”, Draco sanoi hymyillen.

”Joo. Tai heräsin juuri.”

Draco naurahti. ”Niin arvelinkin. Kuule, oliko sinulla hauskaa eilen? Etten vain pelästyttänyt sinua pois jo nyt.”

Ron pudisti päätään. ”Et pelästyttänyt.”

”Eihän pääsi ole kipeänä? Joit ehkä vähän liikaa, ja minä ehkä käytin sitä hyväkseni Pansyn kanssa”, Draco kysyi huultaan purren.

Ron pudisti päätään. ”Nyt kun mainitsit, niin olen kyllä yllättynyt, ettei oikeastaan ollenkaan tunnu päässä. Mutta sen voin kyllä sanoa, että ilta oli erittäin onnistunut, ainakin jos minulta kysytään”, Ron vastasi ja hymyili, vaikka mietti mielessään mitä oikein oli tekemässä. ”Harry ehdotti, että voisitte tulla päivälliselle tänne. Hänestä on epäreilua jos vain Pansy saa selvittää mikä minä olen miehiäni, eikä hän saa selvittää mikä sinä olet miehiäsi. Hän sanoi, että voit tuoda Pansynkin, tuleehan Harry tämän kanssa toimeen.”

Draco nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä, olihan hän odottanut, että Potter haluaisi tavata hänet. Hän vain epäili aikoisiko tämä tuhota hänen orastavan suhteensa Roniin, koska hän yhä uskoi Potterin inhoavan häntä. ”Kuulostaa ihan hyvältä idealta. Onhan tässä minulla nyt monta tuntia varautua siihen, että tapaan teidät.”

Ron naurahti. ”Ei Harry sinua syö.”

”Mistä sinä sitä tiedät?” Draco kysyi. ”Hänhän saattaa vain odottaa oikeaa hetkeä tuhota minut.”

”Ihan tiedoksesi, Harry on ollut sinun puolellasi paljon ennen minua. Hän ymmärsi antaa ihmisille anteeksi, ennen kuin minä tajusin, että osa meistä, tai no, kaikki meistä, ovat olleet olosuhteiden uhreja. Ilman Harrya olisin tuskin koskaan jutellut sinulle. Sitä paitsi, eikö hän kaveeraa kohtuullisen paljon Pansynkin kanssa, luulisi sinun tietävän, ettei hän pidä teitä enää minään pahuuden ilmentyminä”, Ron vastasi pitkästi. Hän sulki silmänsä, koska luomia painoi yhä väsymys. ”Minä olen varma, että sinä ja Harry tulette ihan hyvin toimeen.” Hän ei sanonut mitään siitä, miten Harry haluaisi tulla toimeen Dracon kanssa, koska se olisi vienyt keskustelun ihan väärään suuntaan.

Draco kurtisti kulmiaan ja kallisti päätään. ”Ei hän kuitenkaan ole minulle tullut puhumaan, vaikka Pansyllekin antoi anteeksi.”

”Niin no. Siihen on syynsä. Mutta ei mennä niihin nyt, minusta ne ovat asioita, jotka teidän pitää käsitellä keskenänne eikä välikäsien kautta”, Ron vastasi ja avasi silmänsä. ”Mihin aikaan voisitte tulla illalliselle, että välitän Harrylle viestin? Hän ei sanonut muuta kuin että voisimme illastaa tänään.”

”Kuuden, seitsemän kieppeillä on varmaan ihan hyvä. Jos siinä pienet aperitiivit nauttii ennen päivällistä”, Draco vastasi mietteliäänä. ”En usko että Pansyllakaan on mitään menoa, joten nähdään silloin.”

”Niin, nähdään.”

Draco lähetti vielä lentosuukon Ronille ennen kuin sulki peilien välisen yhteyden. Ron huokaisi ja mietti, mitä tästä illasta tulisi, toivoi vain, että Harry ei ollut kauhean vihainen hänelle.

**

Harry ei oikeastaan jutellut Ronille koko päivänä, vetosi vain kiireisiinsä illallisen järjestämisen kanssa. Ron oli luullut illalla, että he olivat päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen asioista, muttei enää uskonut ihan niin.

Ron kertoi Harrylle, että Draco ja Pansy tulisivat kuuden ja seitsemän välillä ja Harry vastasi vain nyökkäyksellä ja osoittamalla ovea.

”Olenko tielläsi?”

”Ihan varmasti olet. Haetko kaupasta näitä?” Harry kysyi ja antoi Ronille listan.

Ron nyökkäsi ottaen listan käteensä. Hän tuijotti listaa hämillään, mutta noudatti Harryn pyyntöä. Listalla oli erinäisiä alkoholipitoisia tuotteita ja makkara, sekä tosite erääseen leipomoon, jossa ilmeisesti olisi jotain illallista varten.

Harry antoi Ronille myös pienen pussillisen rahaa, sanoi: ”Koska minä halusin illallisen järjestää, niin kai minun pitää se myös maksaa.”

Ron kurtisti kulmiaan epävarmana mutta lähti ulos asunnosta ja etsimään juuri oikeita makkaroita ja juuri oikeaa leipomoa. Harry oli merkinnyt tarkkaan mitä halusi.

Ronilla meni pari tuntia löytää kaikki listalta, varsinkin kun hän tajusi vasta kierrettyään koko Viistokujan alueen, että leipomo oli jästileipomo. Harry oli todennäköisesti jättänyt asian mainitsematta juuri siksi, että hänellä menisi edes vähän kauemmin asioilla.

Kun Ron palasi asunnolle, Harry oli täydessä tohinassa ja nappasi Ronilta tämän tuomat asiat. ”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi ja katosi keittiöön, ”en tarvitse apuasi näiden kanssa.”

Ron kohautti olkiaan, vaikka olikin sitä mieltä, että oli ihan hyvä apu keittiössä, mutta jos Harry oli ärsyyntynyt, tämä todennäköisesti kannatti jättää rauhaan. Siispä hän nappasi ruokailuhuoneen pöydältä päivän lehden – joka ei todellakaan ollut Päivän Profeetta, jostain syystä Harry oli ollut ehdoton sen suhteen, että sitä lehteä ei tilattaisi – ja katosi huoneeseensa lukemaan sitä. Hän ei ollut viime päivinä ehtinyt seurata uutisia tai urheilua, joten hän oli utelias näkemään, oliko jotain tapahtunut.

Taikamaailmassa ei oikeastaan ollut tapahtunut mitään, se selvisi jo toiselta sivulta. Muutamia kadoksissa olleita kuolonsyöjiä oltiin saatu napattua, mutta mitään suurempaa ei oikeastaan ollut tapahtunut. Ron oli oikeastaan kiitollinen siitä, koska eivätkö he olleet taistelleet juurikin rauhan puolesta? Hän kuitenkin selasi lehden läpi ja totesi Kadlein Kanuunoiden olevan vähän turhan alhaisella sijalla huispaustilastoissa, mutta ei silti luopunut siitä toivosta, että nämä vielä palaisivat kärkeen.

Saatuaan lehden luettua Ron vei sen lehtikoriin ja huhuili keittiöön. ”Tarvitsetko apua?”

”En oikeastaan”, oli Harryn vastaus mutta hän sentään ilmestyi oviaukkoon. ”Kello on jo viisi, eikö sinun pitäisi alkaa valmistautua henkisesti siihen, miten paras ystäväsi raadollisesti selvittää kaikki uuden poikaystäväsi viat?”

Ron siristi silmiään. ”Mitä sinä olet suunnitellut?”

”En juurikaan mitään. Tietenkään. Olenhan paras ystäväsi ja rakastan sinua maailman ääriin”, Harry vastasi hymyillen.

Ron ei uskonut, muttei jaksanut alkaa väitellä Harryn kanssa. ”Muista, että jos vedät minut pohjamutiin, sotket itsesikin ansoihin.”

Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Enkö ole tehnyt sen jo?” hän kysyi hymähtäen. ”Ihan totta, mene vaihtamaan vaatetta, olen melko varma, että Pansy ja Draco tulevat pukeutuneina lähes parhaimpiinsa.”

Epävarmana Ron nyökkäsi ja poistui takaisin huoneeseensa valitsemaan vaatteitaan, tietäen Harryn olevan oikeassa vähintään siitä, että Draco ei ainakaan tulisi millekään illalliselle pukeutuneena arkivaatteisiin. Hän kyllä epäili mahtoiko tämä edes tuntea käsitettä arkivaate.

**

”Tervetuloa”, Harry sanoi avaten oven Pansylle ja Dracolle. ”Miten mukava nähdä teitä täälläkin.”

Pansy pyöritteli silmiään. ”Niin niin. Ihan kuin emme olisi vasta nähneet.”

”Ne olivat juhlat, tämä on niin sanotusti intiimi illastaminen”, Harry vastasi hymyillen. Hän otti Pansyn käden ja suuteli sen selkää, ennen kuin kääntyi kättelemään Dracoa.

”Potter”, Draco sanoi kättelyyn ja nyökkäsi.

”Voinet kutsua minua Harryksi nyt, olemmehan melkein perhettä. Ron on kuin veli minulle, joten etköhän sinäkin ole jotenkin tärkeä minulle nyt”, Harry sanoi ja päästi irti.

”Vain jos kutsut minua Dracoksi.”

Harry nyökkäsi. ”Tietenkin, Draco. Ottakaa takkinne pois ja laittakaa naulakkoon.”

Pansy oli jo laittanut takkinsa naulaan ja potkinut kengät jaloistaan ja astui peremmälle kun Draco teki kuten pyydettiin. Ron ilmestyi Harryn selän taakse hymyilemään ujosti.

”Terve vain.”

Pansy hymyili. ”Olethan sinä paikalla. Pelkäsin jo, että olet jänistänyt tästä illasta, vaikka kotonasi olemmekin.”

Ron pyöritti silmiään. ”Luotan siihen, etteivät nämä kaksi tuhoa toisiaan.”

Pansy ei vastannut mitään, mutta Draco sanoi: ”Emmeköhän me osaa käyttäytyä kuin aikuiset. Vai mitä sanot, Harry?”

”Minähän olen erittäin kohtelias ja aikuinen”, Harry vastasi. Ron loi epäuskoisen silmäyksen häneen mutta piti suunsa kuitenkin kiinni.

”Mennäänkö pöytään?” Ron kysyi ja johdatti muut ruokailuhuoneeseen.

Istuttuaan alas Draco kysyi: ”No, mitä meille on tänään tarjolla?”

Harry hymyili. ”Ajattelin, että koska juhlistamme suhteenne alkua, voisimme syödä makkaraa ja perunamuusia. Olen tehnyt oikein tilanteeseen sopivat annokset.”

”Niinkö?” Ron kysyi hämillään.

”Odottakaa siinä niin haen annoksenne keittiöstä”, Harry vastasi sanomatta sen enempää. Ron tuijotti hänen peräänsä epäilevänä ja Draco hieman hämillään. Pansya nauratti, vaikka hän ei voinutkaan tietää, mitä Harry oli tekemässä.

Pian Harry palasi leijuttaen neljää lautasta ja laski ne pöydälle sen ääressä istuvien eteen ja oman paikkansa eteen. Pansy purskahti nauruun ensimmäisenä.

”Oletko sinä tosissasi?” Ron kysyi ja tuijotti lautaselle tarkkaan aseteltua makkaraa, kahta lihapullaa ja muusia.

”Totta kai hän on”, Pansy totesi, ”miten edes kehtaat epäillä parasta ystävääsi? Minusta tämä on aivan loistavaa.”

Draco ei ehtinyt reagoida kun oveen koputettiin. ”Kukahan siellä mahtaa olla?” Harry kysyi kuulostaen liian varmalta. ”Minä menen katsomaan. Ehkä siellä on joku Ronin tuttu.”

Ron työnsi tuolinsa pöydän äärestä raapien lattiaa ja nousi nopeasti juostakseen Harryn perään, koska hän oli kauhuissaan siitä, mitä oli tulossa. Draco ja Pansy vain tuijottivat kaksikon perään.

”Luuletko sinä”, Draco aloitti, ”että tämä tarkoittaa Potterin hyväksyvän minut?”

Pansy vain kohautti olkiaan ja tuijotti oviaukkoa odottaen vastausta kysymykseen mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Harry avasi ulko-oven. ”Kas, hei rouva Weasley, herra Weasley, Ginny”, hän tervehti tulijoita halaten jokaista. ”Miten mukavaa, että näin sattumalta poikkeatte kylään.”

”Höpsis, Ronhan kutsui meidät tänne!” Molly vastasi innoissaan. ”On niin mukava nähdä miten poikamme pärjää omillaan. Eihän haittaa, että toimme Ginnyn mukanamme?”

”Ei tietenkään haittaa, hehän rakastavat minua!” Ginny vastasi ja tuijotti Harrya. ”Joskin ainakin toinen heistä rakastaa minua väärin. On se niin ikävää.” Hän kuitenkin hymyili. ”Noh, täällä oli kuulemma illallinen tarjolla!”

Ron tuijotti perheenjäseniään hämmentyneenä ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Harrya murhaavasti. Tämä vain hymyili viattomasti ja laittoi tulijoiden takit naulakkoon. ”Etkö aio tervehtiä omia vanhempiasi ja tietenkin siskoasi?” Harry kysyi.

”Hei. Minä en kutsunut teitä.”

”Kai me silti olemme tervetulleita?” Molly kysyi, katsoen poikaansa yllättyneenä.

Harry vastasi ennen kuin Ron ehti sanoa mitään: ”Totta kai olette! Olettehan kuin perhettä meistä kummallekin!” Hän johdatti Weasleyt ruokasaliin ja istutti nämä Dracon ja Pansyn viereen.

”Sinähän olet nuori Malfoy”, Arthur sanoi kurtistaen kulmiaan Dracolle. ”En arvannut, että sinä olisit täällä. Ja oletko sinä Parkinsonien tytär?”

Draco puri huultaan ja vain nyökkäsi, Pansy taas vastasi kohteliaasti: ”Kyllä, herra Weasley. Hauska tavata teidätkin, näin iloisemmissa olosuhteissa.”

”Odottakaa hetki niin tuon teillekin ruokaa”, Harry sanoi kadoten keittiöön. Sen sijaan, että olisi mennyt istumaan, Ron seurasi Harrya.

”Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein teet?” Ron kysyi koettaen pitää äänensä tarpeeksi hiljaisena. ”Minä luulin, että meidän välimme olivat edes jokseenkin kunnossa, mutta tämä vaikuttaa siltä, että sinä inhoat minua.”

Harry räpäytti silmiään. ”Mitä? Väitätkö, ettet halua jakaa onneasi perheesi kanssa, kun vihdoin olet löytänyt rinnallesi kunnollisen velhon?” hän kysyi ja teki lopuille Weasleyille samanlaiset annokset kuin oli muillekin tehnyt. ”Olen aivan varma, että siskosi on innoissaan tästä.”

”Ainakin enemmän kuin siitä kun oppi, ettet olekaan hetero”, Ron mutisi. ”Onko sinun pakko tehdä heillekin tuollaiset annokset? Mitä sinä pelaat? Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?”

”Minähän haluan vain juhlia sinulle tärkeiden ihmisten kanssa löytämääsi onnea, en muuta.”

Ron kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Ethän vain ole kutsunut Hermionea?” hän kysyi.

Harry puri huultaan. ”Mitä? En tietenkään! Enhän minäkään niin julma ole.”

Ron ei uskonut Harrya mutta seurasi tätä kuitenkin ruokailuhuoneeseen kun tämä leijutti lopuille vieraille tarkoitettuja annoksia edellään ja laski ne näiden eteen. ”Olkaa hyvät, juhla-ateria!”

Huoneen tunnelma rentoutui huomattavasti kaksikon palatessa ja Ginny kysyi: ”Mitä oikein juhlimme? Tällaisilla... fallosannoksilla.”

”Ei liene minun paikkani paljastaa moista”, Harry vastasi pahoitellen ja istui Pansyn viereen. Tämä nauroi avoimesti ja laski kätensä Harryn reidelle.

”Jos et olisi niin umpihomo, rakastuisin sinuun”, Pansy myönsi. ”En ole tajunnutkaan miten hyvä huumorintaju sinulla on.”

”Minä olen vähän eri mieltä tuosta huumorintajusta”, Ron mutisi ja tuijotti lautastaan. Hän istui Harryn ja Dracon välissä ja hätkähti, kun Draco laski käden hänen reidelleen.

”Kertokaa nyt miksi meidät on kutsuttu tänne”, Molly sanoi tuijotettuaan lautastaan aimon tovin. ”Minua ainakin kiinnostaa tietää, millainen juhla ansaitsee tällaisen aterian.”

Dracon posket olivat alkaneet punehtua jo jonkin aikaa aiemmin ja hän tuijotti syliinsä lautasensa sijaan. ”Niin. Mikähän mahtaisi olla tämän päivän juhlan teema..”

”Minä tiedän! Sillä varmasti on tekemistä sen kanssa, että Ron on vihdoin saanut joltain. Pansy, sinäkö?” Ginny kysyi kääntyen tuijottamaan nuorta naista.

Pansy pudisteli päätään suupielien valuessa alaspäin. ”Ikävä kyllä, minä en tällä kertaa ole asianosainen.” Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Tai teknisesti ottaen, ehkä.”

Arthur, joka oli lähinnä ollut hiljaa, kysyi: ”Kuka sitten, nuori Malfoyko? Oletko sinä homo, Ron? Mikset ole uskaltanut kertoa meille?”

Roninkin naama punersi melko uhkaavasti. ”No. Siis. Asiahan ei ole ihan niin. Katsokaas, tässä on muitakin tekijöitä.”

Draco käänsi katseensa Roniin. ”Valaisisitko hieman?”

”Niin. Tuota. Kyllä, me olemme ikään kuin tapailleet kaksi päivää”, Ron mutisi. Hän tuijotti eteensä mitään näkemättömin silmin. ”Mutta. Niin.”

”Mutta niin mitä?” Ginny kysyi. ”Et kai ole johtanut uutta poikaystävääsi harhateille?” hän jatkoi ja katsoi Ronista Dracoon. ”Olen nimittäin sitä mieltä, että jos olet kiinnostunut Malfoysta ja hän sinusta, niin olet saanut paljon enemmän kuin minkä arvoinen ehkä olet.”

”Hei!” Ron vastusti.

”Hän on kyllä oikeassa”, Pansy totesi ja katsoi Ginnya uusin arvostavin silmin. ”Draco on aikamoinen saalis.”

Ennen kuin keskustelu ehti jatkua, oveen koputettiin jälleen.

”Harry. Ei”, Ron sanoi ja tuijotti Harrya anovasti. Tämä ei kuitenkaan katseesta välittänyt vaan nousi pöydästä. ”Kukahan siellä nyt mahtanee olla?”

Harry poistui huoneesta ja palasi pian Hermionen kanssa. ”Hän sattui olemaan naapurustossa.”

”Älä jaksa valehdella, tiedämme kaikki, että sinä olet tämän takana”, Ron totesi. ”Hei Hermione, tervetuloa, haluatko sinäkin fallosruokaa?”

Ginny nauroi. ”Tulitko sinäkin juhlimaan Ronin kaapistatuloa ja uutta suhdetta Malfoyn kanssa?” hän kysyi suoraan ja Hermione tuijotti häntä järkyttyneenä.

”Ron? Onko tämä totta? Oletko sinä parisuhteessa Dracon kanssa? Milloin sinä päätit olevasi homo?” Hermione kysyi.

Ennen kuin Ron ehti avata suutaan puolustautuakseen Pansy puhui: ”Kuulemma silloin, kun te koetitte harrastaa seksiä ensimmäisen kerran. Ron ei ilmeisesti nauttinut siitä eikä välttämättä tykännyt siitäkään, miten monen muun miehen kanssa olit samoihin aikoihin.”

”Mitä?” Ron kysyi. ”Mitä muita miehiä?”

”Se nyt ei ole tärkeää. Tärkeää on se, ettet sinä voinut edes kertoa minulle, miltä sinusta tuntui! Olisit voinut sanoa, etten ole edes oikeaa sukupuolta!” Hermione vastasi raivoissaan. ”Joskin”, hän sanoi mietteliäänä, ”ehkä voisin auttaa sinua ymmärtämään, että seksi naisen kanssa on kuitenkin ihan nautinnollista.”

”En minä ole homo!” Ron huudahti ja kaikki kääntyivät tuijottamaan häntä.

”Biseksuaaliksi minä sinua epäilinkin”, Pansy totesi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

”Mutta kun en minä tykkää homoista!” Ron huudahti taas ja muuttui sitten mietteliääksi. ”Nyt ei mennyt ihan putkeen. Tarkoitin, etten tykkää miehistä. Sillä tavalla.”

Draco tuijotti Ronia vihaisena. ”Anteeksi mitä?”

Harry puri alahuultaan, Molly tuijotti poikaansa järkyttyneenä, Arthur katsoi Dracosta Roniin, Ginny maisteli ruokaansa kuunnellen korva tarkkana ja Pansy – no, Pansy näytti siltä, että tämä oli tämän päivän kohokohta. Mitä se varmasti kaikille oli.

”Niin. Olen pahoillani – sinä vaikutat kyllä mukavalta, ja minusta olisi mukava jos voisin koskaan vastata minkäänlaisiin mahdollisiin tunteisiin, mutta en minä pysty. Minä pidän sinusta ihmisenä”, Ron vastasi ja huokaisi. ”Olen todella pahoillani. Minä vain – minä ajattelin, juhlissa, ajattelin, että Pansy on oikein hyvännäköinen, ja Harry sanoi, etten kuitenkaan voisi saada häntä ainakaan vain suoraan iskemällä häntä, joten Harry ehdotti, hän ehdotti, että minä esittäisin homoa, ja minä en halunnut kuunnella häntä. Mutta sitten Pansy ehti antaa minulle pakit ja Harry oli siinä ja vain sanoi, että olen homo enkä minä sanonut mitään vastaan.”

”Miksi suostuit treffeille kanssani?” Draco kysyi, tuijottaen vaihtelevasti Harrya ja Ronia vihaisena.

Ron kohautti olkiaan. ”Minä sanoin Harrylle, ettei minun kannattaisi, mutta Harry sanoi, että jos halusin minkäänlaisia mahdollisuuksia Pansyn suhteen, minun pitäisi suostua treffeihin, joten minä suostuin ja niin. Niin.”

”Mikä helvetti teitä vaivaa?” Draco kysyi. ”Oletteko te todella niin avuttomia, ettette pysty mihinkään ilman että pilaatte muiden ihmisten elämiä? Onneksi tämä tuli selville näin nopeasti.”

Pansy oli toista mieltä ja tuijotti Ronia eri tavalla. ”Teitkö sinä tuon kaiken minun takiani? Esitit homoa ja annoit minulle aikamoisen esityksen?”

Ron nyökkäsi. ”Tavallaan.”

Hermione kihisi kiukusta. ”Tuon hupakon kanssa sinua kyllä kiinnostaa olla.”

”Itsehän sinä sanoit ettemme me sovi yhteen seksuaalisesti!” Ron huusi. ”Minua eivät sinun leikkisi kiinnosta! Sitä paitsi minä en halua mitään avointa suhdetta sinuun. Olisin sanonut ei jo aiemmin jos olisin tiennyt mihin olin kietoutunut.”

”Minkä takia Harry kutsui meidät kaikki todistamaan tätä iltaa?” Ginny kysyi makkaraa suussaan. ”Melkein kaikki muu minulle on jo selvinnyt, mutta se ei kyllä.”

Harryn silmät aukesivat, ja kaikkien katseet kääntyivät häneen. Ronkin tuijotti häntä vastatessaan: ”No, Harrylla on ei niin salainen ihastus Dracoon ja hän vähän suuttui siitä, mitä minun ja Dracon välillä tapahtui, joten ilmeisesti hän päätti, että tällainen spektaakkeli olisi oikein minulle. En kyllä ymmärrä miksi.”

Pansy nauroi. ”Idiootti. Idiootteja kaikki. Se nyt on ollut alusta asti, tai jo ennenkin, selvää, että Harry on ihastunut Dracoon, ja minulle on ollut myös selvää, että jonkinlaista vastakaikua on olemassa Dracon suunnalta. Sitäkin epäilin, että Ron olisi homo, koska hän oli innoissaan siitä, että otin osaa hänen ja Dracon väliseen... seikkailuun. Kokeiluun. Mikä se nyt olikaan. Mutta olen oikeastaan otettu, että minun takiani halusit leikkiä homoa. Olenko minä todella sen arvoinen mielestäsi?”

Molly nousi seisomaan. ”Minä en ole ihan varma tarvitaanko meitä tähän välienselvittelyyn tämän enempää. Minä olen ihan varma, että ihan näin paljon minun ei olisi tarvinnut tietää poikani sukupuolielämästä.”

Arthur nyökkäsi ja nousi myös. ”Mutta tiedäthän sinä, Ron, että me rakastamme sinua joka tapauksessa? Meille on aivan sama pidätkö sinä miehistä vai naisista, jästeistä vai kentaureista.”

”En nyt tiedä noista kentaureista”, Molly mutisi, ”mutta muuten olen isäsi kanssa samaa mieltä. Tule Ginny, mennään.”

”Mutta minä en halua lähteä vielä! Minä haluan nähdä, miten tämä jatkuu. Minulla on omat epäilyni ja haluan tietää olenko oikeassa”, Ginny valitti. Nähdessään Mollyn katseen hän huokaisi. ”Olkoon sitten niin. Harry, kerrot minulle huomenna mitä täällä tapahtui.”

”En varmasti kerro!”

”Minä lupaan kertoa”, Pansy vastasi avuliaasti. ”Minusta tämä on ollut oikein mieltä avartava ja mielenkiintoinen ilta, jos saan sanoa.”

Ginny nyökkäsi ja seurasi vanhempiaan eteiseen. Heti, kun he olivat poissa huoneesta, Pansy toisti: ”Olenko minä todella sen arvoinen?”

Ron puri huultaan. ”Kyllä minä luulen niin.”

”Miten ihanaa!”

Harry tuijotti kaksikkoa ja nousi seisomaan niin, että ruokailuvälineet helisivät. Hän ei sanonut mitään, poistui vain huoneesta ja katosi omaansa.

”Pansy, mitä vittua?” Draco kysyi. ”Miten sinä voit olla tuota mieltä heidän temppunsa jälkeen? Miten sinä voit edes ajatella viettäväsi aikaa tuon idiootin kanssa?”

Pansy kohautti olkiaan. ”On se kuitenkin aika romanttista, että on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa saadakseen toisen huomion. Tai sitten säälittävää, mutta annan tässä tapauksessa mahdollisuuden romanttisuudelle, koska sain ehkä parasta runkkumateriaalia aikoihin.”

Ron hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä mutta joutui nostamaan päänsä uudelleen kun Draco nipisti häntä reidestä. ”Ai!”

”Ihan oikein sinulle. Siis mitä sinä edes teit, meinasitko leikkiä tunteillani oikeasti pitempään?” Draco kysyi tuijottaen Ronia vihaisesti.

”En minä tiedä. En minä tiedä mitä oikeasti olisin tehnyt tämän jälkeen. Kyllä sinä jossain vaiheessa olisit huomannut etten todellakaan ollut sinut homoseksin kanssa”, Ron vastasi ja vastasi Dracon katseeseen. ”En kyllä tiedä miten pitkälle olisin ollut valmis menemään, jos Pansy olisi ollut mukana joka kerta, mutta epäilen, että siihen et olisi suostunut.”

Pansy nauroi.

”Tämä on sinusta aivan liian huvittavaa!” Draco kivahti. ”Minä en ymmärrä, miten tämä voi olla noin huvittavaa.”

”Onhan se. Ensin Harry ihastuu sinuun ja sitten Ron viettelee sinua hänen neuvojensa mukaan, vaikka oikeastaan sinä kyllä viettelit Ronin ja Harry vain rohkaisi tätä jatkamaan. Sitten ilmeisesti Ron kertoi Harrylle mitä meidän kolmen välillä tapahtui ja se laukaisi mustasukkaisuuskohtauksen hänessä. Minusta on myös upeaa, miten nopeasti tämä kaikki tapahtui”, Pansy vastasi ja katsoi oviaukkoon. ”Minusta jonkun pitäisi käydä juttelemassa Harrylle.”

”Ja minä luulen, että sinä haluat, että minä teen sen”, Draco mutisi synkeänä. Huokaisten hän kuitenkin nousi ylös. ”Se on sitten sinun vikasi, jos murhaamme toisemme.”

”Tietenkin, tietenkin. Ron, kerropa minulle millaisia asioita Hermione halusi kokeilla, että tiedän mitä sinun kanssasi pitää välttää.”

Draco alkoi kävellä nopeammin, että pääsi tämän keskustelun ulkopuolelle. Hän arveli Harryn huoneeksi sen, jonka ovi oli kiinni, ja koputtamatta avasi oven. Huoneessa soi musiikki ja Harry makasi sängyllä ärtyneen näköisenä ja miltei itki, tai siltä Dracosta ainakin näytti.

”Mitä sinä täällä teet? Luulisi, että sinä olisit kaikkein vihaisin minulle”, Harry kysyi tuijottaen Dracoa. ”Etkö voi vain antaa minun olla?”

”Ja märehtiä itsesäälissä, kun tämä kaikki on sinun syytäsi?” Draco kysyi. ”Siis millä ilveellä kuvittelit, että tämä auttaisi sinua itseäsi, jos Pansy on oikeassa ja sinä ehkä halusit minun housuihini? Ensin työnnät Ronin minun syliini ja kun hän paljastuu heteroksi, kaadut itse syliini? Vai meinasitko, että minä olisin kaatunut sinun lohduttavaan syleilyysi?”

Harry käänsi katseensa tyynyynsä ja mietti, miten edes voisi vastata kysymyksiin. Ei hänellä ollut vastauksia, ei hän edes ollut miettinyt suunnitelmaansa kunnolla, sen hän oli tajunnut heti, kun Ron oli astunut ulos ovesta mennäkseen treffeille Dracon kanssa. ”En minä edes tiedä. Minä tiedän, että se oli typerä suunnitelma.”

”Sentään myönnät sen.” Draco istui Harryn viereen tämän sängylle ja tuijotti seinää.

”Oliko Pansy tosissaan, että olisin saanut sinulta vastakaikua, jos olisin vain tullut puhumaan sinulle?”

”Mahdollisesti.” Draco kääntyi katsomaan Harrya. ”En tiedä. Olisin saattanut olettaa, että vain valehtelet minulle.”

”Ja nyt olen pilannut senkin vähäisen mahdollisuuden. Tiedän kyllä olevani typerä.”

Draco nyrpisti nenäänsä. ”Et välttämättä”, hän sanoi miettimättä ja tavallaan katui sanojaan saman tien, mutta tiesi myös, että hänen oli sanottava tämä. ”Ainakin tämä ilta osoitti, että todella olet kiinnostunut minusta, miksi muuten olisit nolannut parhaan ystäväsi niin täydellisesti.”

Harryn silmät aukesivat ammolleen. ”Oletko sinä tosissasi?”

Kohauttaen olkiaan Draco tarttui kiinni peitosta ja alkoi näprätä sitä sormillaan. ”Niin no. En minä tiedä. Tavallaan. Varmaan. Mutta en minä tiedä voinko minä kuitenkaan luottaa sinuun, kun tiedän mihin olet kykenevä.”

Harry puri huultaan. ”Lupaan parantaa tapani, jos annat minulle mahdollisuuden.”

”Yhdellä ehdolla.”

”Niin?”

Draco päästi peiton käsistään ja tarttui Harrya hartioista. Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin, uppoutuivat täysin toisiinsa, mutta sitten Draco ryhtyi toimeen ja nojautui eteenpäin suutelemaan Harrya.

He suutelivat pitkään, ja pelissä saattoi olla kieliäkin, ja kun Draco vetäytyi suudelmasta, päästi hän hyväksyvän äännähdyksen. ”Oletan sinun pitävän suutelemisesta, mikä on ehdottoman tärkeää, jos haluaa tapailla minua.”

Harry naurahti yllättyneenä. ”Minusta suuteleminen on äärettömän mukavaa.”

Draco nyökkäsi ja suuteli Harrya uudelleen. ”Hyvä. Pääset koeajalle.”

 

(Aamulla, fyysisesti raskaan yön jälkeen, nelikko kerääntyi keittiöön ja Harry toi leipomosta haetun laatikon heidän eteensä.

”Ta-daa!” hän sanoi avaten kannen.

”Harry...”

”Ihan totta, miksi sinä olet homo!”

”Muistuta, etten loukkaa sinua. Jos tarjoaisit tuollaista isälleni, hän todennäköisesti tukehtuisi.”

Harry nauroi ja haku kakkulapion. ”Käykää kiinni!” hän sanoi leikaten itselleen palan erittäin aidonnäköisen peniskakun kärjestä.)


End file.
